With the advent of “smart” mobile devices, modern users have become accustomed to interacting with household user equipment in an intuitive and seamless manner. For example, a user may command a smartphone via voice control by interacting with a personal assistant or knowledge navigator, and may like to command other electronic user equipment in a similar way. However, existing user equipment systems such as a television connected to a set-top box have limited hardware support for accepting voice commands or receiving Internet data. Some modifications to these existing user equipment systems may allow an exterior microphone to be connected. However, such modifications tend to be inefficient and often require the users to have extensive technical knowledge.